Known in the art is a coding assembly for locklike devices (US, A, 1,527,336), which comprises a body, a cross bar and a key with coding pins. The body is provided with a main cavity and additional cavities communicating therewith. The longitudinal axis of each of the additional cavities is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the main cavity.
The cross bar made in the form of a clamp is capable of longitudinal displacement within the body. The cross bar is provided with a homing head designed to be received in the main cavity of the body. The homing head is provided with recesses.
Each additional cavity of the body houses a securing pin capable of limited longitudinal displacement and having a coding recess on its side surface. The longitudinal displacement of the securing pins is effected by means of springs cooperating therewith and each received in the additional cavity between the bottom thereof and the end face of the securing pin. The longitudinal displacement of the securing pins toward the outer surface of the body is limited by pegs fixed in the body and housed in through slots made in the securing pins.
Each of the code recesses provided on the side surface of the securing pin has a cross-sectional profile corresponding to the profile of the recesses in the cross bar homing head intended to block the cross bar in the body.
The coding pins of the key are rigidly fixed to a bearing piece, or plate, in a perpendicular relation to its surface. The number of the coding pins corresponds to that of the securing pins.
The prior art coding assembly makes it possible to block an object with a certain degree of secrecy and reliability. However, the recesses provided in the securing pins, each of them being a working one, permit unauthorized opening of the locklike device by searching the positions of the recesses in the securing pins.
The pegs provided for limiting the longitudinal displacement of the securing pins allow the latter to be removed by shearing the peg with a blow on the securing pin. The cross bar in the form of a clamp allows the locklike device to be thrown off the guarded object with the help of a lever or by a blow delivered on it. Besides, the rigid locking of the cross bar makes it easy to saw the cross bar with the help of a hack saw, which is yet another factor lowering the reliability of the locking of the object guarded.